Love will find a way
by tumblrFreak101
Summary: After pitch's attempt to eliminate the guardians failed Angelique Bouchard takes his place along with her army, she has no care in the world who she hurts/kills in the process. later on Jack finds a good witch named Rapunzel, he instantly falls in love with her, As if they'd known each other forever, what if they did before he became a guardian.
1. In need of answers

"JACK!" The Easter Bunny's annoying voice sounded at top pitch, echoing around the North Pole.

At the time Jack was in North's office while he was out. The noise got louder and louder; Jack even heard the door being kicked at on the lower floor.

"Ha, glade he got my wake up call." Jack smirked to himself. He started spinning the chair and laughing with joy. The consequences meant nothing; as always.

The yetis started making sounds. One yeti pushed open the office door and hid behind the chair: the elves bells only started ringing at top volume. Jack used his stick to shut the door, but right after he did that BANG! Bursting through the door, a furious; also burnt, bunny entered the room. Jack just grinned.

"You think this is funny mate!?" The Easter bunny walked closer to Jack, Anger in his eyes.

"Let me correct you, I thought it was hilarious." Jack grinned; knowing trying to act all innocent with this psychopathic bunny wouldn't do him any good. The Easter bunny grabbed Jack tightly and started to pull him up. "Also may I add it worked amazingly," Jack continued, as he was now face to face; eye to eye, with the psychopathic bunny. "Because if that wake up call hadn't been specially sent to you, you wouldn't be here right now." Jack finished; yes sending a fire bomb wasn't the kindest idea but hey, maybe next time he'll remember not to mess with Jack Frost.

"Ha, why do I need to be here anyway?" Moaned the Easter Bunny, the anger still showed in his eyes; his voice was still a little rough too.

"North wanted to call a meeting, but had to do other things so he told me to gather you all here." Jack answered sarcastically. _"You're only ever invited up here when there's a meeting, bloody idiot!' _Jack thought to himself. The Easter bunny started passing back and forth for a minute; probably thinking, and then suddenly,no motion.

"Ha, so you sent fire bombs to all the others aye?" The bunny asked, turning his head towards Jack: Now body face forward right at Jack, arms folded with a big grin on his face.

"Of course not, after all it was specially for you only." Jack replied, then got out of North's chair and made his way to the door, bunny followed.

"The others should arrive very shortly; I singled them using the lights in the sky thing." The bunny just sighed. It wasn't long before North returned with the rest of the gang.

"Wow, bunny actually got here first am I dreaming or something?" The tooth fairy said, as she started to giggle and giggle and giggle even more.

"Ha, ha ha ha, please stop you're killing me." Commented the Easter bunny, his typical dull facial was back; he suits it better than anyone else.

"So what's the emergency?" asked Jack, as he made snow balls and threw them at the elves.

"Come, my friends." North announced, leading the gang to the globe.

"I saw darkness, you know what that means."

"Pitch, obviously." Commented the Bunny, arms folded, he looked like a bored zombie.

"No, it was worse.!" replied north, as he made gestures with his hands.

"No?" asked bunny.

"What, do you mean no, pitch is the worse person we have ever faced. ?"

Jack sighed, no longer interested on what was going on.

"I couldn't tell who it was but it was a witch! Witches are always bad news." Replied North, then looked up, spotting the moon.

"It's time." All the guardians assembled in front of the globe; even Jack. The man in the moon projected dark mist on the globe, turning into people. A witch and a whole army attacking the world; soon we saw complete details of what they looked like.

North gasped. "Angelique Bouchard."

"Kill them all the witch said."

"Soon the guardians will be no more as the world becomes dark and cold hahaha, then we will kill the rest of the stupid Frost family and annihilate the guardians, oh i almost forgot about the stupid damn friend of Jacks, ha ha , already ready hanging by one of my threads." said the witch.

The projection faded and all the guardians were standing motionless.

"My family would be dead by now, it's been 300 odd years and this friend surely would be dead too." Said Jack, his face in complete disbelief, doubts crossed his mind many times, but his curiosity wanted to know more.

North put his hand on Jacks shoulder, trying his best to comfort him.

"Who's Angelique Bouchard?" asked Jack.

"A dark evil witch, she'd stop at nothing to kill her targets, even people who get in the way, and right now she wants us and your family, for all we know it could be a trap, shes a twisted dark soul and we need to ready to fight her." North replied.

After the meeting Jack flew off outside in the cold, only left with his thoughts.

"My family are still alive, How many, how are they still alive?" Jack asked himself over and over again.

**I know alot of things have changed but i hope you still like it! **


	2. cheating death

**So i know things have changed but not much was changed off this chapter, just getting rid of pitch :) we are starting off when jack was left alone out side and he is the first charter in this chapter for more affect.**

silence made everything so beautiful. The mountains so motionless it looked like art._ " Angelique Bouchard is just trying to trap me." _I thought to myself over and over, I was not yet convinced by my assumptions; I always find myself unconvinced or unwilling to believe what I've heard is the truth. I felt helpless; what if pitch has killed them already? What if this is a trap?

There were just too many doubts and no possible conclusion.

"So many questions; no answers." I said out loud. I hate this feeling, the feeling of doubt and worry together is a horrible combination. Maybe my emotion part of my brain is against me too. _"Jack!" a voice screamed in my head, "jack! Jack!" I recognized the voice, it was my sister. That day still haunts me. "Don't leave me!" she screamed louder, I saw her crying so much she could barely stand. SHUT UP! _I blocked my ears; the voices didn't stop. My mind must be trying to kill me!

"_No! Don't go! You can't!" She continued screaming. _My heart was racing and I couldn't keep my mind silent. I don't want to remember anything from that day anymore. It's too hard.

_She ran back to the village, falling to the ground a few times. She soon ran into the women. _ She had _long brown hair, brown eyes, white skin; she was wearing a long pretty old dress and had a slim figure. _I'm not sure if my mind is trying to help me; or kill me in the process of remembering a horrible day 300 odd years ago. I want it to stop now. I picked up my staff and flew up into the sky, then started heading back to the North's HQ. As I was flying I smelt smoke, I started coughing and flew lower.

"Jack!" screamed someone. It didn't sound like it was in my head. I picked up the speed and soon found myself in front of the remaining of North's HQ.

"Jack, oh thank god you're alive." Said the tooth fairy, she looked relieved and worried.

"Who did this?" I asked. She just shrugged.

"Three people broke in while we were at my palace." She replied. Her face got paler. Stress has the upper hand with her.

"Angelique and some friends?" I asked. She turned around for a minute. Looking for the others I guess, and then she turned back to me.

"No, they looked like teenagers, two boys and girls." She said.

"Let's go, the others went this way. I doubt they caught them." We were both in the air now and it only took about 5 minutes to find the others, tangled in a net…seriously. We flew down.

"God created knives you know?" I said. They all looked at me; bunny looked like he was willing to commit homicide.

"Obviously, we don't have any." Added bunny, his voice was duller than usual.

"Found them!" shouted North. He managed to pull one out of its case and cut the net wide open. Before any of the other guardians could attempt to move, they were flattened by North as he rolled over and stood up.

"We lost them, but we know their names so I can look them up on m lists." Some relief in that I guess, knowing their names mean we are one step closer to finding them.

We weren't even standing for a minute before a baby tooth flew right up to us, her face was pale and she was shaking so much.

"What's going on?" Asked Tooth, the little baby tooth flew to her ear. She stood emotionless for a second then managed to blur out another sentence.

"How long ago was this?" Tooth could barely stand still; her feet were now off the ground.

"They're at my palace." Within seconds North threw one of his globes in front of us and pushed us into it.

Coming out the other end wasn't that fun, landing wasn't the best either, but at least we were here. The baby tooths were flying everywhere, in all directions. I looked around and saw a teenaged girl with brown hair stealing the children's teeth, with all their memories. I flew up to her and hit her with a spell, to get here away from the teeth. She threw a dagger back at me, just missing my arm. She threw the bag of Teeth captors at me. Why tho? Doesn't she need them, if not why was she trying to take them in the first damn place?

"_Jack." A voice said. My sister's voice, I saw her laughing and then crying._ The next moment I was on the ground. North was defending me but he was soon thrown off the railing and fell 25 meters down, hitting one of the platforms. I closed my eyes or a second; I could barely open them for some reason. I quickly examined myself and saw I had a dagger in my stomach. The figure approached me.

"Well look what we have here, Jack Frost I believe." The figure said. I looked to my left and saw tooth and the other guardians fighting 3 others, except north who was injured.

"Jack!" The tooth fairy screamed and flew right at the figure and kicked her in the jaw. The figure flew 12 meters away from me and quickly withdrawer one of her daggers and it perfectly hit Tooth. She fell and started crawling. Within seconds the figure was next to her and ripped the dagger out of her.

"Look what the trash brought in…Tooth, long time no see friend. Oh by the way next time maybe try, I don't know, aiming to hit me off the railing and not 15 feet away. Remember what I am?" the figure smiled and walked over to me, my heart started beating faster.

"Alright, lets burn this place down." The figure said, as she walked past me she ripped her dagger out of me and crouched down.

"What a shame, such a precious thing has to die." I examined her some more, really dark brown hair, slim, human like; humans can't hit that hard tho, she can't be. I looked behind her and saw tooth standing, holding one of her daggers; she stabbed it in the figures back. Nothing happened. The figure laughed and punched tooth to the ground.

"Remember tooth, I'm a vampire dash trickster." The figure lifted up her left hand and turned it to face tooth.

"Let's see if you can cheat death this time." Black with a bit of dark blue fire appeared in her hand. Like that tooth flew right through the railing and landed with the other guardians. I looked at her body, her now motionless and lifeless body. My heart sank. I looked at the others lifeless bodies. I took a deep breath. The figure turned back to me, three others ran this way too.

"Enjoy death, Jack Frost." Fire appeared in her hand again and she shot it at one of the walls, the others did the same, the fire got heavy fast. The figures fled the scene. I tried to find my staff but I couldn't, I was basically a lifeless body too. I looked around but couldn't see a thing, the smoke got to dark; the smoke in front of me was lighter, as is stared and started crawling, another figure approached.

I felt myself losing conciseness, I couldn't crawl anymore so I just dropped to the hot floor. The figure got closer; it looked like they had an object with them too. "Could it be that vampire girl coming back to finish the job?" I asked myself; before I could even start examining and making mental notes to try identify the figure.

I lost conciseness.


	3. Sorry Jack

**Right so just updated and I hope you like it sorry it's like raw ideas but still I hope you like it **** and hope you don't mind the made up word "skillness" hehe :3 and my crappy punctuation.**

"Thank god." A voice said. I opened my eyes, everything was blurry…I can barely see. I felt like I could barely breathe. I tried moving but noticed I was restrained by ropes, Upside down.

"I thought I lost you for a minute, ha, but my skillness is why you're not dead!" I noticed that whoever has captured or helped us is a girl, long black hair, that's all I could tell; my eye sight was still poor. She started laughing and giggling.

"I knew I could do that spell!" She then set her focus on me; after her little celebration.

"OMG, you're awake." She screamed and within seconds she turned to dust. I looked around trying to find her; my eye sight was still a bit fuzzy. Her shadow showed on the floor. I looked up and there she was. She had long brown hair and white skin, wearing a long olden day dress, orange-ish, bright blue eyes, I almost lost myself to her beauty.

"Hello." I blurted out. She jumped and moved further into the shadows, the moon light was still touching her so I was still able to see her shadow on the floor. I investigated my surroundings, hard rock everywhere and a huge circle glass window high up above me, to my left a little circle pound, to my right a little water fall, and all around me were ingredients. My other fellow guardians were not in sight; I twisted my body a bit and saw them in cages behind me still unconscious or dead.

"Hi." She squeaked. Her voice so soft, like a mouse, she started climbing down.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Um, my name is Rapunzel ." She looked at me carefully as she jumped off the last rock.

"Don't worry your friends are still alive, just not awake yet." Rapunzel positioned herself in front of me for a moment.

"Do you wanna come down or stay levitating?"Rapunzel giggled. Before I could answer she garbed a knife from one of her rocks and cut the rope. Without warning I fell instantly and hit the ground.

"Sorry about that sudden fall." Rapunzel's smile was stunning; she gave me a hand up and gave me my staff.

"I have some pain relief potions if you need one?" I shook my head slightly, god she's beautiful, and I could barely keep my eyes off her. She smiled then started giggling, Rapunzel covered her mouth with one hand.

"What?" I asked. I placed my hand on a rock and started leaning, I felt something strange on my hand. Rapunzel fell on the rock solid floor, now laughing out loud.

"Your hand is in a potion designed to paralyze someone, only for a moment, giving the possessor enough to either run or kill the victim. I felt immobilized. Rapunzel took my hand out of the potion, after her hand left mine I felt all feeling again; shaking my hand to be sure I was able to move.

"What the hell?" Someone moaned. Rapunzel and I both turned. No surprise the moaning figure was bunny, (psychopathic bunny.)

"Where am I?!" Bunny shouted. Bunny started kicking and punching the bars, trying his most best to escape.

"Calm down." I said. Bunny looked at me, looking surprised.

"You're alive?" Bunny asked, "Or is this the afterlife?"

"You're alive, I'm alive and their alive." I answered. I paced my staff over my shoulder and started walking around the room. The rest of the guardians started to moan; then did exactly what bunny did and got the same result. After I got bored of watching them trying to break out I assured them that everything was fine.

"Yes I am alive and you're alive." I repeated. Bunny still standing motionless, his confused facial expression told a million words. I could think of fifty words he would say. There's no perks of knowing bunny this long.

"Oh sorry, ill unlock the cage, ha almost forgot." Rapunzel giggled. A bit of magic left her finger tips, after reaching the cage the door sharply opened.

"My name's Rapunzel, I'm a witch… a good one!" Rapunzel quickly added then moved towards the cage, garbed her dress by the waist and bent her knees; olden days bow to those higher power then you, like kings and queens. After her bow she smiled.

"She's the reason were alive." I added. North smiled and gave her a hug.

"Thank you Rapunzel." North said.

"You're welcome." She replied. North released her from his hug and looked at me with relief. Tooth looked shocked as she flew around, but soon started smiling and laughing.

"I'm alive." Tooth repeated again and again, then flew to Rapunzel and hugged her. "Thank you!" Tooth then released her and flew next to north.

"Anyway, we need to be going, to not only fix everything up but to find who did this." North said. He gestured a thank you and a goodbye hand movement to Rapunzel . She bowed one last time and waved goodbye, as I started walking Rapunzel run up to me and whispered,

"Meet me in the dark forest at four A.M." I smiled and continued walking. I felt like I've known her for years and I could tell she felt the same; I wanted to stay and talk forever and ever and ever! I knew right then…..I loved her more than anything and anyone else.

**3.57 A.M Dark Forest.**

I made walked around the dark forest looking for her.

"_Jack, where are you." A voice said in my head. _ Not the voices again.

"_Found you! Hahahaha." _ Visions started to flash. Memories. I soon found myself, looking at myself. Human me, except human me can't see me.

"Now that I've found you can we go to lover's falls?" A girl asked, she had blonde hair, white skin, and a lovely olden day dress. She looked familiar but before I could investigate any further, I snapped out of it.

"Found you!" Rapunzel said. I looked up and there she was, her legs were wrapped around me, and her dangled hair in front of me. She released her feet and flew up, landing on a branch.

"Nice job." I smiled. I flew up next to her and sat down; She smiled and sat down too.

"So, have the guardians fixed their home?" Rapunzel asked. "I mean, I know it's been like a few hours but yeah, um….have they? She looked at me with such curiosity and interest.

"Everyone but bunny, he through a mental spaz but he's getting there." I replied.

"Hmm, come on!" she grabbed my hand and flew up to the moon.

"Whoa, where are we going?" I asked.

"Hmmm secret information, just follow me!" she shouted. My hand was let go and without hesitation I followed. I soon lost sight of her.

"Boo!" she wrapped her hands around my chest and her legs around my waist. She looked down at me with a huge smile, teeth showing. Without warning she gave me a quick kiss, she released her feet, then quickly released her lips from mine. She flew in front of me, her hands touching mine. Her hands were cold to; I couldn't feel any heat or warmth at all.

"I forgot to tell you, I'm a vampire too." Rapunzel said.

"I love you, i know I've known you for hours but." She paused.

"I feel like I've known you for years."

"Either way, were best friends now."

"Can we go to the village?" She asked.

"Lead the way." I replied.

"Keep up this time turtle." She said and like that she flew away. I flew next to her and managed to keep up fine. We started getting closer to the village; I saw houses and people roaming the area. Not all wood these days some hard rock surfaces for surviving villages. She flew behind a tree and landed.

"I live here, but I also live in the city next to this kid named Jamie, he's really funny." Rapunzel said.

"Try not to get caught, the kids believe you and the parents know the guardians are real, but they would burn you, like they would to me if they knew I was a witch dash vampire.

"How would they figure out?" I asked.

"Skilled hunters travel the world, haunting and killing for money, but their trickster and vampires themselves." Rapunzel replied.

"Tricksters are still alive?" I asked, I felt rather confused, north and the other guardians killed all of them five-hundred years ago.

"Yeah, aren't they like your biggest foes? She asked, I nodded and started staring at the ground, what if they were the ones who attack us and tried to kill us?

"Jack." Rapunzel mumbled.

"What's wrong?" I asked, the worry about the tricksters faded.

"I…I know who attacked you guys. "She muttered.

"Who was it?" I asked.

"They're my friends; their names are Sasha, Dave and Sheldon. The dark witch sent them to eliminate you and the guardians. Their also tricksters, I'm sorry Jack I didn't tell you, she would of killed me, I'm telling you now cause she doesn't hang around here." She replied, now in tears.

I hugged her and didn't let go.

"It's fine, I'm not mad." I whispered into her ear.

We stayed there the whole night and talked and talked and talked.

It was the best night of my life.

**Sneak preview for next chapter! **

**For this chapter Rapunzel is first character instead of jack **

In the dark forest, hidden behind the water falls was my home, or as people say chamber.

I sat there playing around with my brown hair, I still remember having blonde hair as if it was yesterday. Another thing that keeps play in my head is the boy in my visions.

Brown hair, white skin, funny, happy, slim, like Jack.

Speaking of Jack, Last night played over in my head like a perfect movie, A fairy tale.

I went to my closet and looked through my dresses and found a nice, dark olden day dress, my favorite! I tried to untie the not's at the back, but they seemed too tangled. I sighed and grabbed a mirror and use to the big mirror and hand mirror to see my back. I then continued untying. The not's soon gave up and went lose, I took the shoulder straps off and looked at my naked body in the mirror. I look ugly, why would he like me, I'm so terrible. To avoid torturing myself any future I put my new dress on easily; a dress that doesn't put up a fight, miracle! As I looked at my horrible reflection again, I saw Angelique Bouchard the dark witch behind me.

Her dark black hair, half way down her back, slim, brown eyes. She often changes her appearances, but dark witches skin is rotten and eyes are usually red, lucky for her witches have the power to have human looks, even if their good and already look like humans, they can pretend to be someone else.

"Well, if it isn't the good skinny ugly white witch, so was it fun...the kiss." Angelique shot some sort of spell at me, next moment I was bashed up against the wall.

"Even tho i said don't tell but you couldn't help yourself." I tried to break free from her spell.

"What you going to do? Fight, or die like your stupid Whore of a mother, I'm not sure what I should do to you, after saving the guardians, maybe hang you like your weak pathetic father." Her hands were around my throat, getting tighter by each breath. I'd rather kill myself then let someone else do it for me.

"No, I think you should die…..Like this!" She withdraws her knife and stabbed it into me. Deeper it went and more oxygen I lost.

"Enjoy suffering you ugly whore." She kicked me and left me for dead. My blood was all over the place, I knew I was as good as dead; I didn't bother trying to live. I want to redo last night, I should have asked him to run away with me…forever. Too late now, I looked at my self-inflicted scars; maybe Angelique was doing the world a favor. I started crying, this pain hurt but my tears burned more. Screw it! I saw my knife not far; I used whatever magic I had left in me and made it fly into my hands. I don't see the point in suffering, I am a ugly whore after all, Jack would be better without me, And if i don't kill myself, she'll return and kill me herself. I gotta go.

"Sorry Jack." I said out loud and like that I slit my throat, as deep as i could, even after i did it again and again until fell unconscious.

**Hope you're interested in reading the next chapter. HOPE YOU DONT MIND THE CHANGES!**

**By the way, if you suffer from self-harm or suicidal thoughts or anything, please message me and keep reading, im sure you'd connect to this story, it gets better xx 3**


End file.
